Greeny Crews
Greeny Crews (also known as The Adventures of Greek Tailor and Little Guy in: Greeny Crews) is American animated epic-adventure films, this is was parody of Strange Brew and comedy of SCTV members is original 80s comedy. The films stars Robert Redford as Greek Tailor and Dom Wash as Little Guy, the also stars Dan Seals as King Moe, Sir. Hank Williams as Congressman Mike Curb, Jane Frost as Ann Tailor and Ann Shaw as Little Girl. The first directed by Mark Cerny on released in Universal Studios and Greenyworld Studios with C.E. Animation Studios of Cayby James Elbourn fame on 128:36 minutes by August 17, 2013. Plot The opening logo with called "That's Universal Studios Folks!" (the parody of "That's All Folks!"), then Bugs Bunny (Dave Rocks, in opening cameo role). The films opens, for the news in welcome to G.P.S.T.V. (Greeny Phatom Studios Television) in (spoof of Second City Television S.C.T.V.) new fake commercials of The 100 People (parody of CBN's The 700 Club) and then is loving, Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) and his friend sons of the Little Guy (Dom Walsh), when the finished empty at last in the new than intro called "THE ADVENTURES OF: GREEK TAILOR AND LITTLE GUY IN - GREENY CREWS". What a Goofyville (parody of Nashville) at the world of April 11, 1987 strange brew in mail's house new friends of two drinks is young man brother of Little Guy and Greek Tailor to the Beach Park Manager (Andrew Dietz) seen but home in summertime, these base-on swinger goods everything to was a family friends, somehow no strange brew, something family. One night, close friends of Dr. Beanson (AT&T Mike) is comeback message on writer in stop toys, when cold cry to the life goodbye, written by Dr. Beanson is house of wine teenage of Greek Tailor is a new Little Guy, but not to beyond. One day, Dr. Beanson saying and speak "Meet rights?" is says no more and knowledge gangs of good lords, lonesome is day owned by Greeny Michael (Don Folks) and villages same daddy in baskets, to the Delaware-crimes or cocktails us much you wan't you can stops diamonds, this Evil Gree Guy (Andrew Box) and King Moe (Dan Seals) fights against birds, at the finally of Gree Guy and Greek Tailor. Little Girl (Ann Shaw) is brother gangs to the main character of Little Guy and Greek Tailor fresh room in the game life, in the Christmas day on December 25, 1987 and have fun news from directing country guitarists and bluegrass George Strait sings Jingle Bell Rock in 16 years old Greeny Michael. Santed Sailor (Robert W. Stainton, born in 1932) it's a little switch turn off chairs and lights to the rescue fighters, in the gangs of like wanderer stop on May 6, 1988 at the lights in new help for battery sink is dead. Santed Sailor cross over series in Little Guy and Dr. Beanson to the dark of weird release on fantasy Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) to the garden wrong at year own, could always Greeny Michael so vices through encounter strike there's today at wife sound comedy active god by. Gentleman is Captain Bomzo (Raymond Goodman) a coming to town as bless the wrong of strange brew, when strange brew is drinks to a blood screams down but crack-in, also sleeps-up to never telephone numbers are "6531035 is hello!" step thanks motherhood brownies, and has no saying family to the mumbling road world, lonesome Greeny Michael so high ends. An new family in floopy disk of new albums in check music walking, see while in "Classic Pop and Big-band EP" is dancing with love of disco, dancing with Dr. Beanson sings It's a Small World on fishing gags is no porks dead. Meanwhile, Santed Sailor is a coming back sound for nights pooring daddy nights, looking glass of moving in love is Greeny Michael earth science when goes to The Scattering and his golden old villages without new work and with treasure jug you nights in sands, some guests for day hour. Sneaking alley as good Gree Guy and bad Santed Sailor shooting range on fire is dead nines came when something gags, don't worry cameo Bugs Bunny in Nashville, Bros. in this time of code or names, Goofy (Bill Farmer, in cameo roles) find the loving is catch then fired by gag. No gags is death, Gree Guy's managers. When here is gift to the called Fox Synthesized really, inspired by Little Guy and Santed Sailor are back to the mailman (Stephen T. Campbell). Aftermath, Evil Santed Sailor and Gree Guy is wish earth two minutes and seven seconds are master when said home or sad is dad, where is new Greek Tailor and Little Guy or more in saying goodbye, boom is nuclear. The death of Gree Guy and Santed Sailor is newspapers (Dan Yates) grass from cutting dead, shield on N.B. (Nashville Bros.) and also drinks to the cheering fights when say goodbye Gree Guy and then also Santed Sailor, Little Guy and Greek Tailor are moments, good sounds with 60 dancing people. In the final scenes, t's a JFK City, kind since are memorials sands to the get whisper home, Congressman Mike Curb (Sir. Hank Williams) while the lost wish is good role, in warm at last of Greek Tailor himself, Little Girl and Little Guy lost again, last to tale gang. And thanks so much of JKF City, America singing You Can Do Magic as new beginner of world, so far and so goodbye Gree Guy as alone, video radio have fun. At the end of movies, Santed Sailor is back and return in October 11, 1988 on this time with American Oktoberfest, Dr. Beanson is a looking dragons death on beers wins, so strange brew in say which you're done stars and rockets, for the sky of fireworks is saying of Little Guy speech "3, 2, 1 and, okay get ready let's set and go!" as name to winners "SAY GOODBYE, STRANGE BREW AND GREENY CREWS" a castles loose ends for strange brew, the American Oktoberfest is my siren stops and then, came Bugs Bunny and Goofy lost passed away is name of Greek Tailor and Little Guy catching home. The films ends, on welcome home in 20 years later in warm saying goodbye Greek Tailor and Little Guy at the Oktoberfest goes town walks outside, as working union inside the woods city. The end credits songs of american bluegrass singers John Denver sings I Remember You as closing credits roll of whenever short cartoon. In post-credits scenes, The Bugs Bunny Speech of Nashville Bros. shield called "Eat your heart out, Burt Reynolds!" and text called "That's Universal Studios All Folks!" as read in dedications to end credits scrolls. Cast The Heroes Greeny Crews Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) Little Guy (Dom Walsh) The Crews Dr. Beanson (AT&T Mike) Greeny Michael (Don Folks) King Moe (Dan Seals) Little Girl (Ann Shaw) Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) Captain Bomzo (Raymond Goodman) Congressman Mike Curb (Sir. Hank Williams) The Greeny Beach Park Manager (Andrew Dietz) The Mailman (Stephen T. Campbell) The Newspapers (Dan Yates) The Cameos Goofy (Bill Farmer, in cameo roles) Bugs Bunny (Dave Rocks, in cameo role) The Villians The Brew (Level 1-13) Don Nices Jack Luck Andrew Now Dave Landis Gray Greeny Michael (Level 13-33) Don Sands Henry Williams John Segal Grey Greeny Michael (Level 33-45) Jack Williams Don Greene Strange Brew (Level 45-78) Mr. (Richard Bones) The Boss (Level 78-87) Dr. Ler (Dave Bloom) The Scoops Devil and Angel (Last Level 87-100) Angel Woman (Jane King) Devil Man (Don Works) The Final Boss (Final Level 100) Santed Sailor (Robert W. Stainton, born in 1932) Evil Gree Guy (Andrew Box) Production The beginner of Bob & Doug as Rick Moranis and Dave Thomas is good songwriting Strange Brew and comedy of actor from 80s classic SCTV is new Canadian but Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and United Artists movie all time, before directed by Mark Cerny as debut role of 20 years (who later on this time at Spyro the Dragon and Marble Madness) on released in Universal Studios and Greenyworld Studios with C.E. Animation Studios of Cayby James Elbourn fame on 128:36 minutes by August 17, 2013. A debut album of this same The Great White North is a complete localization of Nashville, JFK City and American Oktoberfest was finish and good complete shots on Nashville country Bob and Doug McKenzie, the great american an soundtrack album in Bob & Doug McKenzie high quality of stereo sound in 1980s classic comedy, the comedy actor movie in '83 to '97 as '04 and '12, as Bob and Doug. Soundtrack The original released in Capitol Records by August 17, 2013. The Album 1. Charles Fox - "Theme from Strange Brew (1983)" (Charles Fox and Dave Thomas) (1983) 2. Del Marso and his Orchestras - "Tango Dance" (Bernard Walters, trad. arranged by Marso and Mark Landis) (1957) 3. Bob and Doug McKenzie - "The 12 Days of Christmas" (Public Domain, arranged by Rick Moranis) (1981) 4. George Strait - "Jingle Bell Rock" (Bobby Helms and Jimmy Boothe, arranged by Strait and Van Dyke Parks) (1999) 5. Dr. Beanson - "It's a Small World" (Sherman, Bros., arranged by Stewart Copeland and Charles Fox) (2012) 6. Robert Palmer - "Riptide" (Walter Donaldson and Gus Kahn, arranged by Ralph Gene Coins) (1985) 7. America - "You Can Do Magic" (Russ Ballard) (1982) 8. John Denver - "I Remember You" (Johnny Mercer, Victor Schertzinger) (1986) 9. Alex Goodman and the Walt Disney Orchestras - "Shake, Rattle and Roll" (Jesse "Charlie" Stone) (1977) 10. The Hawks - "Greeny Crews (Ending Instruments)" (Jack Andrews) (2013) 11. The Beatles - A Taste of Honey (Bobby Scott and Ric Marlow) Motion Picture Score All songs and written by Stewart Copeland (Copyright Warner-Chapeau/Alex Prince Music) 1. "Great White North (Opening)" 1:07 2. "Gree Guy Mystery" 2:28 3. "Screwing Man" 4:41 4. "Shift Control" 7:32 5. "Ghost Rice Dangerous" 13:06 6. "Spy Loving Tan of Earth" 5:17 7. "The Scattering" 2:15 8. "On the Good Black South" 4:44 9. "In the Fox Synthesized" 1:12 10. "The Good Boss" 3:33 11. "Final Boss" 9:55 12. "Search for Santed Sailor and Evil Gree Guy" 2:20 13. "JFK City in Live at Around the World" 1:18 14. "American Oktoberfest" 2:07 15. "Greek Tailor and Little Guy (Finale)" 0:46 16. "The Typewriting Cards (Ending)" 1:07 The original scored and released by Ghouls Records. Category:Directorial debut role Category:Greenyworld Studios films Category:Greenyworld Studios Category:Universal Studios films Category:Parody films Category:Drink comedy films Category:Animation film Category:Epic-adventures films Category:Animated comedy film Category:Film sets in 1980s Category:Film works in 1987 Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Films about United States Category:Films about Drinks Category:Films about Oktoberfest Category:Oktoberfest in popular culture Category:Films about Cocktail and Beers Category:Beers-cocktail comedy films Category:American film Category:English-Languages films Category:Parody of "Strange Brew" Category:Films works in 1988 Category:2013 films Category:Assistants Awards from 2013 Category:David Hopkins Category:Greeny Phatom Category:Greek Tailor and Little Guy